Cemetery Wind
Cemetery Wind is a CIA black ops division created by Harold Attinger (the main antagonist) in ''Transformers: Age of Extinction ''and they are the main group of antagonists in the movie. They were tasked to eliminate any remaining Decepticons on Earth, and were ordered by the President to leave the Autobots alone. But Attinger disobeyed the President, he took advantage of his authority, made a deal with Lockdown, wiping out all Transformers and deliver their remains to KSI, then KSI melting them down for materials to build their artificial, remote-controlled Transformers, make them a better world and killing any humans who discovered their operation. They killed the Ratchet and Leadfoot which were Autobots not Decepticons, then proceeded aiming to do the same with Optimus. An off-screen battle explained by Lockdown was that Cemetery Wind and Lockdown were fighting him in Mexico City, but Optimus still had the potential to escape and if he continued to fight back, would have died. Deciding that they should be much like a state police, they started offering financial rewards to ordinary citizens that report alien activity towards them. Cade Yeager's greedy, backstabbing friend Lucas turned Optimus in, rather than getting the check, Lucas got guns pointed at him when Cemetery Wind couldn't find Optimus and suspected Cade, Tessa and Lucas were all hiding the Autobot. Optimus refused to sacrifice Cade and Tessa's lives to furthermore ensure his own safety, then jumped out to assault, to injure and kill many Cemetery Wind members. Attinger then scolds and demerits his army for failing to catch Optimus, not considering at all that the Autobot was too biologically advanced for human capture. After the war in China ended, with the deaths of Attinger and his henchman James Savoy, Cemetery Wind is disbanded by the President including the U.S. government and labeled it as a terrorist organization. It was presumed that the other Cemetery Wind members might have been arrested or shot dead for their actions, as they are now No. 1 on the NSA, CIA, Interpol & FBI's most wanted list. They serve as the septenary antagonists and they are just like the Decepticons. Gallery WM11c08.jpg|Harold looking to see what they've got on this photo Cemetery_Wind.jpg|Cemetery Wind members with James Savoy arrives to Cade's home 58866fa460ccf14989d51bff6fb971e6.jpg|Another Cemetery Wind logo Trivia *Though not a medium, it may be possible that Cemetery Wind may have also killed Sam Witwicky, his friends including his family & most members of N.E.S.T. due to that Attinger have ordered to kill anyone who discovers their plans of killing Transformers as Bumblebee came back without any human companions. *Known Transformers labeled on Attinger's cards are Sentinel Prime, Ironhide, Que/Wheeljack, Arcee (misspelled as "Acree"), Starscream, Shockwave & Loader. It is also presumed Cemetery Wind may have killed the surviving Transformers of the previous film off-screen such as Wheelie (if one doesn't consider his death in the previous film), Sideswipe, Chromia (if one doesn't consider her death in the second film), Dino/Mirage, Topspin, Roadbuster & Igor. *Cemetery Wind is similar to the World Government and EPA, this three organizations are both dictators, liars and they are prepared to eliminate innocent people to make sure no one knows their plans, but failed. Category:Transformers Villains Category:Evil Organization Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Traitor Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Liars Category:Murderer Category:Psychopath Category:Military Villains Category:Gunmen Category:Hypocrites Category:Extremists Category:Sociopaths Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Dimwits Category:Terrorists Category:Delusional Category:Xenophobes Category:Usurper Category:Paranoid Villains Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Hegemony Category:Mercenaries Category:Mass Murderer Category:Deceased Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Deal Makers Category:Trickster Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Lawful Evil Category:Abusers Category:Cheater Category:Criminals Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Bigger Bads Category:Jerks Category:Bullies Category:Dictator Category:Destroyers Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Teams